casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Saria Halmore
Saria Halmore was the senator for Earth until the Clone Wars, then she became the Queen of New Arndel after Arndel was destroyed. Growing up, Saria had always been fascinated with two things; the Jedi and politics. She attended a Republic school in Arndel where she learnt various political skills she would later use as the Senator for Earth in the Galactic Senate. By 28 BBY, when she turned 12-years-old, Saria was sent to the Galactic Capital world of Coruscant as a reward for her school work. There, she was taught at an official Republic Senatorial Academy. This was also where she met the 11-year-old Joshua Puller, who was training at the Jedi Academy. The two began a friendship that would last up to the years of the Clone Wars. She excelled at her work at the Senatorial Academy, and became the Senator for Earth as a whole in the year 23 BBY, at the age of 17. Such a task had been deemed impossible even for senators with more experience, due to Earth’s history of civil war. She managed for a year to keep Earth’s nations from war, however when the vote for the Military Creation Act came up the next year, the entire planet was split. And after an attack on Arndel, where Dooku killed Queen Belden and framed the Republic, Saria joined her home nation with the Separatist Alliance. It was the last time she ever saw Josh, before his fall to the Dark Side, and following death at the hands of Elsa Arendelle. When the order to destroy Arndel was sent out by the King and Queen of Arendelle in 22 BBY, Saria was notified by a personal spy she had sent to keep an eye on Arndel’s sister kingdom. She tried to convince the new Queen (she had no time to go to the Separatist Senate) to evacuate the kingdom, but the Queen underestimated the strength of the incoming attack, and refused. After this suicidal act of overconfidence by the Queen, Saria took things into her own hands. She ordered what guard droids she had under her command to get as many people into the underground safety bunker as they could, before sealing them and herself in the bunker. After finding out they were unable to leave once Arndel had been destroyed, they got to work on mining out more space to rebuild Arndel underground, much like Qeios. During which they were able to mine enough materials to build up their droid security force, and a collection of military forces for when they could leave. Saria was quickly announced the Queen of New Arndel, much to her own surprise. Over the years, New Arndel built up for when they could eventually leave their nation’s borders, though that wouldn’t happen for another 24 years. In 1 ABY, New Arndel was discovered by Jedi Master Christopher Caster when he killed a revived Joshua Puller and a Dark Side version of himself, and shut down the Force Storm that caused Arndel to become the Forbidden Lands of Morkent. After Chris explained to Queen Saria what had happened over the past 24 years, he requested the help of New Arndel against the Deathcast. Saria agreed, and New Arndel joined the Earth Alliance. Since then, Saria ruled her Kingdom while being defended by Arndel’s sister Kingdom, Arendelle. Ultimately, she passed on the crown to her daughter, Chloe Halmore in 38 ABY, before passing away of sickness the next year. Appearances * Sister Holidays ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story VI: Origins (Arendelle Sisters) (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast (First Appearance) * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VII: The Knights Awaken (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown (Mentioned Only) Category:Character Category:SH